Metamorphosis
by brokenlies
Summary: ~*New Chapter Up!!!*~ The 5 girls are turning 17 one by one. As the goddesses go through their metamorphosises, other girls find out that they’re goddesses too, and they have to find Maggie before the Followers find them! Plz R&R!
1. Ch 1: The Party

Metamorphosis Chapter 1 

**By **YunaAngelOfHell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Daughters of the Moon characters because I'm not Lynne Ewing or any of the cool people like that. ^_^

**A/N: **I slightly changed this chappie! :-D I just got some new ideas, so expect more updates soon!

_ 'I don't know if I can do this.'_

_'You can do it, I know you can.'_

_'How am I supposed to make the decision?'_

_'Just trust your instincts and you'll be fine.'_

_'I don't have much time left to think about it…'_

_'Believe in yourself to make the right decision.'_

_'Believe…?'_

_'I must go now.'_

_'No, wait!'_

March 13th, 2004(Serena's 17th Birthday), a full moon is out. 

Serena Killingsworth gasped as she woke up covered in cold sweat. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 11:32 P.M. Twenty-eight more minutes until she had to decide.

"I have to call everyone to let them know," she thought. 

Serena got up, got her phone and sat down on her bed. First she called Jimena, her best friend, to tell her to come over. 

When Serena called Jimena, she wasn't home, so after she apologized to Jimena's grandmother about calling late she called Vanessa. She wasn't there either. Serena sighed and started to call Catty, but she heard the doorbell ring. 

She jumped up, put on her robe and ran downstairs. What Serena found standing on her porch surprised her. Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, Stanton and Tianna were all there, and they had presents in their hands.

"Happy Birthday!"

Serena was so surprised that she started to scream but stopped abruptly when she remembered that her brother was still sleeping, although Collin promised to be awake when she had to make her decision. Her parents were conveniently on vacation all the way in New Jersey.

_"Oh well,_ Serena thought, _"might as well wake him up early."_

Everyone started to talk excitedly about Serena's presents. No one mentioned her metamorphosis.

"Open them Serena!" Catty half-whispered half-shouted.

"Alright, you don't have to shout! Let's go to the kitchen first for some food." Serena said. "Jimena, if you want, you can go wake up Collin," she added.

"Okay!" Jimena dashed up the stairs; taking the steps two at a time while the small group went to the kitchen.

When Jimena came back with a sleepy Collin, who was still in his pajamas, Serena began to open her presents. First, she opened Stanton's present. It was a crystal moon pendant on a silver chain.

"Oh, my gosh, is this real?!" Serena exclaimed.

All of the girls gathered around the necklace to get a closer look at it.

Stanton chuckled. "Of course it is. It was easy to get it," he said, tapping his head.

"Stanton…!" Serena hugged Stanton and he put the necklace on Serena.

"Open my present!" Catty shouted.

"Alright, alright! What's the big deal about it?" Serena asked.

"Maybe she drank too much coffee or something like that," Tianna said.

Everyone except Collin laughed. Collin was making some coffee in an effort to wake himself up.

Serena opened her present from Catty. "Oh, wow!" She exclaimed. Catty had bought a plain watch and painted it in fancy designs that must have taken her hours or even days to make.

"This is great!!! Thanks, Catty!!" Serena said.

"I helped her paint it," Tianna piped up.

"Thank you too!!"

"Can you open my present now?" Jimena asked.

"Hold on, let me set this watch."

When Serena looked at the kitchen clock for the time, she gasped. It was already 11:57 P.M.

Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Collin sleepily said to everyone. The coffee maker wouldn't work with him.

_"I wonder who it is,"_ Vanessa and Tianna thought.

Serena read their thoughts and said, "It's probably just some drunk thinking this is his house. It's happened before."

Vanessa didn't have a reaction but Tianna looked shocked.

"H-h-how d-did you k-know?" she stammered.

Serena laughed. "I guess you still haven't got used to that yet."

Then Collin walked in the kitchen followed by Maggie and a mysterious person that only Tianna and Collin didn't know.

"Hey, Maggie," all of the five goddesses said in unison.

"Who's your friend?" Tianna asked Maggie.

"She's the goddess of the moon, Selene," Vanessa answered before Maggie could answer.

"Wow…"

Selene chuckled. "You don't have to be so amazed by me. I'm just as regular all of you are. Except for Collin, of course."

"Why not?" asked Collin.

"'Cause you're not a participant in the war against the Atrox," Stanton said.

"Oh."

"Well, let's start what I came here to do," Selene said to everyone, "It's time for you to decide, Serena."

"Oh, no…I haven't even opened all of my presents yet!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it is time." Selene said sadly.

_"Please don't leave me," _Stanton said to Serena telepathically.

Serena turned to look at Stanton's sad face. Then she decided.

_"I won't."_

Tha new and improved chappie!! I didn't change it that much, but I hope you like it!

Love and Peace of Cake (Don't Ask),

**~*Yuna*~ Angel Of Hell**


	2. Ch 2: Serena's Metamorphosis

**Metamorphosis Chapter 2**

**By **YunaAngelOfHell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Daughters of the Moon characters because I'm not Lynne Ewing or anyone cool like that. :^)

"Have you made your decision?" asked Selene.

"Yes."

"Then let us go on outside for the metamorphosis."

The five goddesses, the Prince of the Night, the guide, the surfer and the Goddess of the Moon all went outside to Serena's backyard.

"Let us hear your decision, Serena," Selene said.

Serena sighed. "I choose to forget my life as a goddess and lose my powers."

The four other goddesses gasped. 

Jimena hugged her best friend and sadly said, "I hope we'll still be friends after this..."

"Of course we'll still be friends," Serena said.

"I'm sorry to shorten the little time you have to say your goodbyes, but we have to move on. I have limited time on earth," Selene said.

"OK."

"The first thing you have to do is stand directly under the moon," Selene instructed.

"Alright," Serena whispered. 

After getting a little help from Stanton, who had a good eye, Serena was directly under the full moon.

"Next, you have to clear your mind."

"That's kinda hard to do right now," Serena said with a nervous laugh.

"We have to do this quickly, while the moon is still full," Selene said sternly.

"Okay." 

Serena looked like she was having a hard time clearing her mind. _"I have to do this," _she thought. Selene somehow sensed that Serena had cleared her mind, because she went on after a few minutes.

"The rest has to be my doing," Selene said to everyone. She pressed her hands together and began to say incomprehensible words. Then she said, _"Tu es dea, filia lunae, _but now you are no more!!"

(A/N: I know that's lame, but I don't know Latin!)

Serena's body resonated to Selene's words and Serena collapsed. Serena's brother and friends gasped. Suddenly, a spirit could be seen leaving Serena's limp body. The spirit rose into the air and stopped two feet above Serena's body.

_"Goodbye, everyone. I hope you'll be able to handle everything without my help," _the spirit said to everyone.

Selene then turned and said to the amazed audience, "At first, Serena will not remember any of you, but if you give her time, all of her memories except of those involving her time as a Daughter of the Moon will return. I must go now." She turned to the spirit.

"Wait!" Stanton shouted. Selene turned back to him.

"Is there any chance that she'll get her memories and powers back during her lifetime?" Stanton asked.

"Truly, I don't know. Anything can happen." With that, she turned around and flew with the spirit up to the moon.

Serena then sat up and rubbed her head. The others ran and gathered around her.

"Owww…"

"Are you okay?" Jimena asked.

Serena curiously turned to look at Jimena.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really worked hard on this, so please don't flame too badly!! ^_^

Love and Peace of Cake,

**~*Yuna*~ Angel Of Hell**


	3. Ch 3: The New Goddess

Metamorphosis Chapter 3 

By YunaAngelOfHell 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the DOTM characters because they all respectfully belong to Lynne Ewing.

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you reviewers for giving me good reviews. If you haven't reviewed yet and you're reading my story, then PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!! J

While all of the things that were happening at Serena's house… Bzzzzzz…Slam! 

Siren the 14-year-old girl groggily sat up as she slammed her hand on the Snoozer button. She moaned.

"Ohh…why did I set my alarm to 3 o'clock…"

"Because we planned to sneak out to Planet Bang together," answered a voice from the shadows.

Siren jumped and started to scream, but a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh…it's only me," the voice said.

Siren turned around and looked at the voice's owner.

"Brian!" Siren hugged him. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Brian whispered.

"Let's go!" Siren exclaimed, "We have one hour until my parents check on me again. They are _so _overprotective!" Siren's parent's checked on her every two hours since the accident. The accident had changed her life forever. Siren never talked about it.

The two teenagers climbed out of Siren's window and went in Brian's car.

"Can you tell me about the accident now?" Brian asked. Siren had never told anyone about the accident before and many of her friends thought that she never would. But Brian was an exception. He was her boyfriend and she promised to tell him someday.

"Not now. I'll tell you when the time is right," Siren replied as she put her blonde hair up in a ponytail. The accident, according to her, was really…weird. She didn't want anyone to know about her abilities.

"You always say that! When will the time be right?!" Brian exclaimed. He almost lost control of the car because he threw his hands up.

'He really wants to know…' Siren thought. She fingered her amulet. She had it since she was born and Siren never took it off, no matter what. 'Maybe I'll tell him now.'

"Alright, alright, you win. I'll tell you. After we arrive at Planet Bang. But then we'll have less time to party," Siren said quietly.

"I don't care about partying…I care about you," Brian whispered as he reached for Siren's hand.

Siren had tears in her eyes. "Thanks…but that's why I don't really want to tell you about the accident…I care about you too…"

"…"

When they arrived at Planet Bang, they both paid for their entry and walked to a small and dark corner. For once, no one was there and everyone else was having fun dancing.

"So what is it?" Brian asked eagerly. You really couldn't blame him; he'd been waiting for four years for this.

Siren sighed. "Five years ago…" she started…


	4. Ch 4: Siren's Past

Metamorphosis Chapter 4 

**By **YunaAngelOfHell

**Chapter Name: **Siren's Past

**Discalimer: **I don't own any of the DotM characters, but I do own my characters (i.e. Siren and Brian), so please e-mail me at Chansesechic@hotmail.com if you want to use them.

**A/N:** After a LOONG wait, the next chappie is FINALLY up!! I'm starting to write a lot now, so you'll get a lot of updates and new stories!!

               "Five years ago, I was playing basketball with my best friend Emily. We were just playing peacefully...until it happened," Siren said.

               "What?"

               Siren and Brian hadn't seen the big man dressed in a black suit standing nearby, listening very closely. He had very dark sunglasses on and was looking very closely at Siren's moon amulet that hung on the silver chain.

               Siren was about to answer when suddenly, Siren's amulet lit up.

               "What's with your necklace, Siren?" Brian asked.

               "I—I don't know," Siren said, looking down at her necklace, "This has never happened before..."

               "It's probably from all the lights," Brian said.

               "Yeah..." Siren said but she wasn't convinced. Her necklace gave off too much light for it to be from the lights in Planet Bang. Still, she continued with her story.

               "...I don't know how it happened...it just did," Siren said quietly as she sat down in a chair nearby, "We were playing when suddenly, I couldn't move. Then, after about two seconds, I wasn't in my backyard, I was...well, here," Siren whispered.

               Brian whistled. "Really?"

               "Yeah, although I didn't know then...luckily, my eighteen-year-old cousin was here and drove me back to my house. My parents yelled me at for a couple of hours until Emily came over and explained what happened. 

               "My parents didn't believe it at first but a couple of people witnessed my arrival here. After that, I began teleporting everywhere by just thinking about the location, but lately, as I've gotten older, I think I've begun to control it."

               The big man in the background dissolved into the shadows. Siren saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked at where the man was. When she didn't see anything there, she turned back to Brian, who was saying something.  

               "—natural powers?"

               "Huh? Sorry, what'd you say?" she asked. She noticed that her amulet wasn't shining as brightly as it did a moment ago.

               "I said 'Does that mean that you have supernatural powers?' Are you okay?" Brian looked at her with concerned eyes.

               "Yeah, I'm okay, and yeah, I think that I _do_ have some kind of supernatural powers. I just don't know how I got them... Oh, and just so you know, that's why my parents check on me all the time. They want to make sure that I'm not teleporting everywhere," Siren added.

               "Speaking of your parents, I think that we should go now. That hour is almost over now," Brian said as he looked at his watch.

               Siren grinned mischievously. "Do you think that you can leave your car here tonight?"

               "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

               Without answering him, she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes, concentrating. She had never teleported two people at the same time before, and she wanted to see if it was possible. After a couple of seconds, they both disappeared without a sound.

Okay, that was short, but at least it's another chapter and it explained a lot about Siren. You know that she's probably a DotM, so that's good for you, right? Well, please, please, please REVIEW!!! ^_~ I'll probably have another chapter up in a couple of days. (Or weeks.)

Love and Peace of Cake,

~*Yuna*~

www.geocities.com/yunangelofhell: Please go there! I haven't put much on there yet, but please sign the guestbook! :^)


End file.
